If He Had Gotten to her Sooner
by Storm Wolf77415
Summary: Kira saves Flay at Mendel. KiraFlay fluff


Disclaimer: The characters belong to Bandai, Although I'd love to have Flay, Lacus, Cagalli, Meer, Meyrin, Lunamaria, and Stellar as my own personal harem, kukukukuku.

If He Had Gotten to Her Sooner

By Storm Wolf77415

"Archangel, _this is Flay Allster! Please come and get me! I have the key to end the war!_" a frantic voice came over the radio of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam. To Kira Yamato, it was a voice he had wanted to hear for a long time.

"Flay," He whispered, "I'm coming!" and he throttled his engines to maximum, screaming toward her escape pod. However he wasn't the only one who heard the red-haired beauty's cries for help.

On the Mobile Assault Ship _Dominion,_ Muruta Azrael had heard the line "The key to ending the war" and he had taken an immediate interest, "Grab that escape pod at all costs!" he ordered. The GAT-X131 Calamity, GAT-X252 Forbidden, and GAT-X370 Raider swooped on the pod, but Freedom got there first, and stood protectively in front of the pod.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Kira screamed. He drew a beam saber and sliced through Forbidden's scythe, he then engaged the multi lock and started blasting away.

"Damn, he's serious!" Shani said, "Nothing's worth this! We're pulling back."

"Kira, is that you?" Flay said, looking at the black and white mobile suit with blue wings, and a familiar brown-haired boy with purple eyes and blue flight suit appeared on the escape pod's monitor.

_"No one else,"_ he said, and she started to cry in joy. Freedom held the escape pod as a child would hold a baby bird that had fallen out of a nest and carried it back towards the _Archangel_.

Flay, now once again in the Earth Forces pink volunteer uniform, sat in a lounge overlooking Mendel's massive port. She looked toward the ground as Kira entered, as memories of what she had done in the past bubbled to the surface.

_I don't deserve him, after all I did to him_, she thought.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she said back, trying not to look at him.

"Flay, look at me," he said.

"How can I!" she said, tears in her eyes, "After what I did to you? I used you! How can you still even speak to me!" the pilot of the Freedom took the redhead by her shoulders, and lifted her chin so her sapphire orbs met with his amethyst ones.

"Because I love you," he said, as he recalled his conversation with Lacus earlier.

_"Do you still have feelings for Miss Allster?" the Pink Princess asked him. _

_It took a few minutes for Kira to say anything, "Yeah, I guess I do. From the first day I met, I had a crush on her. Even though she was manipulating me from the start, the fact that she was with me, made me stronger. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have survived the desert. So, I guess I still love her" he finally said, waiting for the inevitable tears to begin, but instead, Lacus took his face in her hands and smiled. _

_"Then you should go to her. What I want most of all for you is to be happy. Even if it means letting you go." _

_"I owe you a lot, Lacus. You nursed me back to health, took care of me in the moment when I was most depressed. You helped me to see what I really had to fight for, and you gave me the power to do that," He said, referring to Freedom. _

_"Use that power to defend the woman you love, but know if you're ever in pain. I'll be there for you" Lacus said, and they shared one last kiss. _

Flay was taken aback at Kira's words, "Y-you love me?" she said.

"Yes, I do. I don't care about the past. I care about the here and now. I have you back, and I'm not going to lose you again."

"Kira" she said, burying her face in his chest, smiling, "I know the first time wasn't with the purest of intentions, but since we are back together, can I show you how much I really love you?" the sultry tone of her voice implying all too clear what she wanted.

"Flay" Kira said, blushing slightly.

"Please?" she cooed, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Okay," he said, a small part of him wanting it just as bad. Flay gave a triumphant squeal as he scooped her up and carried her bridal style back to the _Archangel, _where no one would be able to break them up again.

Author's Notes: Just another Kira/Flay fluff piece I came up with. The idea had been bouncing around for awhile, and I had to get it out.


End file.
